Robbing Uncle Sam
Robbing Uncle Sam is a mission, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It takes place right after Catalyst. Summary Ryder has plans to go to a army depot in Ocean Docks, to get some heavy weapons. So you'll have to get in the Mule and drive to ocean docks. Once you have arrived you will have to jump over the gate, kill the guards, and then shoot the switch, to open the gate. Ryder will drive in back the van up to a warehouse, shoot the second switch, which opens the warehouse. Inside the warehouse, kill all of the soldiers, then load up the boxes. Walkthrough Go to Ryder's house and start the mission, then get in the van, and drive over to Ocean Docks. Once you have arrived, a short cutscene will be activated, the Soldier will be driving in a unique green Mesa, then the player must hop over the fence kill a few guards, then shoot the two switches (one at the gate, and one near the warehouse. Now it's time to load the boxes, there is a Forklift inside the warehouse in which the player must use to load the boxes. The 'Weekend Soldiers', as Ryder calls them, will be coming and will attack Ryder, Ryder is terrible at defending himself, so you will have to get out of the forklift and kill the soldiers for him. The Forklift is bulletproof so don't worry if the Soldiers keep shooting at you. Now all the boxes are loaded, it is time to go, but the soldiers don't want to give up their weaponry, so they will be pursuing in Patriots, one patriot will usually destroy itself, but if the other patriot will still be pursuing, then press the horn button, and Ryder will throw a box out to destroy the Patriot, the Van is explosion proof so don't worry if the box explodes right next to you. After the trouble, head to Emmet's to offload the weapons, and mission complete. Tips *Ryder is horrible when it comes to combat, always get out of the forklift and help him when there are enemies. Reward * Grove street family members will start to carry Tec 9s * Increased Respect. Trivia * The little cutscene in which to soldier arrives at the front gate, he will be driving a special colored Mesa. * This will be the first and last time the army will be using the pistol. * At the end of the mission the Mule will be explosion proof take it if you want. * During the mission after you get in, you can destroy the crates which will contain,health, armor, shotguns, pistols, and grenades. But leave at least six crates left otherwise you will fail the mission. * The forklift in this misson is bulletproof. Gallery Image:The_van.jpg|The Van Image:The_switch.jpg|The Switch Image:Forklift.jpg|The Fork lift and Boxes Image:R-getaway2.jpg|The Getaway Image:R-redmarker.jpg|The Final Destination External links *Robbing Uncle Sam mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC Version Mission sequence Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas